


Выгода

by JaneDoe_222



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe_222/pseuds/JaneDoe_222
Summary: Она ни черта не знала о нем.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Выгода

Особняк семьи Отори был тих, как и всегда. Жизнь в таком огромном доме полна преимуществ, главное из которых — ты чувствуешь себя одиноким даже если в доме полно народу. Кея любил одиночество, и особенно ценным оно становилось после очередного насыщенного нелепыми событиями дня в идиотском клубе. Впрочем, клуб Кея тоже любил, просто предпочитал тщательно это скрывать. Была какая-то особая прелесть в том, чтобы называть его не иначе как «идиотский клуб», изображая пренебрежение, как будто обстоятельства, а не собственный интерес, вынуждают его там присутствовать. У него всегда хорошо получалось строить из себя высокомерного мудака. Ценное качество для члена идиотского клуба свиданий: от поклонниц нет отбоя, многие девчонки любят плохих парней, чего уж там говорить.

Многие, но не все.

Кея, громко топая, сбежал по широкой лестнице на первый этаж, в столовую: нечего попусту скрипеть зубами, когда можно найти им более достойное применение.

— Злобный демон с низким давлением вновь пробудился? — невозмутимо спросила Фуюми, даже не повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Прекрати, — сказал Кея.

Фуюми поставила перед братом стакан с апельсиновым соком.

— Не подумаю. Это описание тебе отлично подходит, ты ведь и сам знаешь. Думаю, тебе это даже льстит.

Кея посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом и промолчал. Он любил сестру, но порой она бывала просто невыносимой. Оставалось только догадываться, где она успела услышать это глупое прозвище, данное ему близнецами. Конечно же, близнецами, кем же еще. Близнецы Хикару и Каору — главные поставщики раздражающих кличек. Им всегда нравилось строить из себя клоунов, не меньше, чем Кее нравилось притворяться хладнокровным эгоистичным козлом. Хотя он и был достаточно хладнокровным и, если уж быть честным самим с собой — имел достаточно недостатков, чтобы играть роль не было так уж сложно. Может, и близнецы просто давали волю своим внутренним клоунам? Никогда невозможно знать наверняка. Единственное, в чем Кее никогда не приходилось сомневаться — Тамаки не притворялся. Он был придурком от природы, обаятельным, добрым, восторженным придурком. Очень иронично, что самый нелепый и бездарный актеришка в их самозваной труппе вовсе не играл.

Поэтому он ей и нравился. Она хорошо умела различать фальшь.

Кея с остервенением вгрызся в бутерброд, появившийся на столе рядом со стаканом. Фуюми смотрела на брата с грустной заботой.

— Тебе не стоило вставать так рано, если ты не выспался. Выглядишь ужасно.

— Я никогда не высыпаюсь, — ответил Кея. — Какая разница?

Фуюми вздохнула и отвернулась, вернувшись к своим делам. Кея разглядывал россыпь крошек в тарелке и пытался придумать, на что они могут быть похожи. Тамаки бы предложил кучу вариантов. Конечно, предложил бы. Он всегда был романтичным кретином. Одинокий Принц, так они его называли. Он сказал бы, что они похожи на нее. Так и сказал бы: «Харухи, смотри, эти крошки похожи на твой портрет!». А она бы подошла, посмотрела и ответила бы: «Разве что если бы ты его рисовал. По-моему, они похожи на кучу грязи». Она бы сказала это очень серьезно и смотрела бы на Тамаки как на дурачка. Близнецы бы заржали как психи, а она бы продолжала стоять с каменным лицом, но по глазам ее, конечно же, было бы сразу видно, что ей тоже весело.

Ей всегда весело с ними. С ним.

Кея поднялся и взял тарелку, разрушив крошковый рисунок. Он все равно ничего в нем не увидел — крошки в тарелке похожи на крошки, больше ни на что. «Нет никакой выгоды искать в них какой-нибудь силуэт» — именно так бы сказал Кея-высокомерный-мудак. Выгода — это было его любимое слово.

«Ты этого не сделаешь, Кея, — сказала Харухи, — потому что не получишь от этого никакой выгоды». Она лежала под ним в своем красивом розовом платье, которое ей очень шло и которое было так непривычно видеть на ней, и говорила эти слова абсолютно спокойно. Полуголый парень прижимал ее к кровати, а она смотрела на него с этим своим каменным лицом, и в ее взгляде не было ни страха, ни паники. Она даже на чертовых крабов за ужином смотрела с большими эмоциями, чем на него, когда он ее обнимал. Она была уверена в том, что он не тронет ее.

Откуда ей было знать, что он еще никогда не хотел девушку так сильно, как ее тогда. Она ни черта не знала о нем. Его остановило только это ее каменное лицо. Только этот ее пустой взгляд: без страха, без паники, без интереса. Только то, что он ей совершенно не нужен.

Только то, что ей нужен не он.

Конечно, это было бы «выгодно»! Провести ночь с девушкой, которая тебе нравится — это гораздо более, чем выгодно, разве нет? Неужели он настолько хорошо вжился в роль мудака-которому-нужны-только-деньги?

Кея сполоснул тарелку под струей ледяной воды.

— А ты-то почему встала так рано?

— Хочу испечь торт, — ответила Фуюми. — На него нужна куча времени.

— Ты станешь отличной женой, — сказал Кея.

— Дурак, — усмехнулась она и кинула ему в лицо щепотку муки. — Я просто хочу торт.

Кея отвернулся и направился к выходу, не удосужившись стереть муку с очков. Теперь все вокруг было в белой дымке, словно в тумане. Он всю неделю был как в тумане. С той самой поездки. С тех самых пор, как Харухи сказала эту чушь про выгоду.

— Это ведь все из-за девушки, верно, — послышался голос Фуюми. Она не спрашивала. Конечно же, она не спрашивала. Она всегда была проницательной и доставучей.

Хорошо, что у них такой большой дом. Всегда можно взять и уйти, затеряться в бесконечных этажах, коридорах и комнатах. Кее нравилось быть богатым. Он бы просто свихнулся, если бы жил в маленькой квартирке, как Харухи. Нет ничего лучше огромного дома, даже если он никогда не станет твоим. Какая разница, ведь он обязательно купит себе другой огромный дом. Он достаточно умен и предприимчив, чтобы встать на ноги и без отцовского наследства. Все-таки Кея и вправду очень любил деньги и потому знал, как их заработать. Огромный дом — это будет первое, что он купит, когда отец выставит его вон.

Харухи бы, конечно, не оценила. Она бы пришла в ужас, ведь за большой дом надо невероятно много платить. Она бы сказала: «Избалованные богачи».

Она ни черта не знала о нем.

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Кея сестре, не повернув головы. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что она ни на секунду ему не поверила.

«Ты хороший человек, Кея, — сказала Харухи. — Ты ведь сделал это ради Тамаки». Она сидела на его кровати, где минуту назад он чуть не переступил черту, и говорила эти слова своим спокойным голосом. Как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто она была уверена в нем. Как будто она видела его насквозь.

Она говорила все это, глядя на него своими спокойными, пустыми глазами, невозмутимыми, будто озерная гладь, а Кея думал о том, что больше всего на свете хотел бы поцеловать ее — или прогнать. В конце концов, он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Так было правильно.

Что же она имела в виду?

Кея хотел ее напугать, преподать ей урок, показать ей, что нельзя лезть на рожон, переоценивая свои силы. Кея хотел, чтобы она поняла, почему Тамаки за нее волновался. Кея хотел ее.

Почему, черт возьми, почему она это сказала? Он притворился злодеем ради Тамаки, так она думала. Тамаки был его лучшим другом, Тамаки за нее беспокоился, Тамаки по уши втрескался в нее, конечно же, она все это знала. Знала ли она, что ради Тамаки он ее отпустил?

«Не получишь никакой выгоды», — сказала Харухи. Почему? Она думала, что он ее не хочет? Она думала, что она ему не нужна? Она всегда хорошо умела различать фальшь, неужели она не увидела этого в нем? Неужели он так хорошо вжился в свою идиотскую роль? В роль «Кея думает только о деньгах». Или все наоборот. Может быть, она все знала. Может быть, она прекрасно знала, что он никогда не осмелится тронуть ее, понимая, что он ей не нужен, понимая, что он никогда ее не добьется, а только все испортит. Предаст своего друга, обидит ее. Может быть, она прекрасно знала, что он вовсе не эгоистичный козел. Может быть, она знала, что он влюбился в нее, как кретин.

С того вечера минула неделя, и всю неделю Кея не мог нормально заснуть, он все думал и думал об этом. Почему она так сказала. Потому что она ни черта не знала о нем или потому что она слишком хорошо его знала?


End file.
